Rinato Mijino Yangrilek
Basics Character Name : Rinato Mijino of House Yangrilek In-game Name : Rinato_M_Y Played by : Sven Viking Character Race : Katech Character Age : 13 Cycles (projected average lifespan: 45) Character Gender : Male Description Rinato is tall for a Katech and stand 1.52 meter (5ft 2.2 inch.) Pale and skinny. He has a dark ring around his left eye and white and grey striped hair. His ears are a bit smaller then usual and are light grey with black rings in them. His tail is white with black “rings”. His eyes are faded purple. He is when among the nobles dressed with a white robe with red and yellow details, a golden pin on the left on his chest. The pin is the sigil of the Yangrilek house. When he sneaks out to the city he dresses to blend in. Personality Rinato is sneaky and a bit of a prankster. He tries to behave properly among other Nobles.(but often fails). Only his “father” knows the true him, though the King may… (among the nobles). He tries to keep to himself but when drunk he is flirty and sly. As he didn’t grow up among other Katech and his father was more like the humans he worked with Rinato might seam strange for a Katech. He is not as honest as the rest of his kin and far more mischievous. He always messes with the guards around him (sometimes civilians might end up in the crossfire… but we don't speak of that). Even if he often pranks them he is well liked by his Vorlins guards and spends a lot of time with them ( if he can getaway from his teachers that is). History Rinato's mother died during his birth. He lived with his father til he was 5. His father was often out working but he was old enough to care for himself. His father was as a knight and was killed while defending a cargo fleet between Tyr and Port Vittar. The king's Brother Vorlin Yangrilek took Rinato in and treated him as his own. Vorlin lived alone near the kings palace. Rinato did never really feel like he fitted in and often snuck out to the city. If it weren't for Vorlin's big heart he would probably only see the inside of the house of Yangrilek if he became a Knight as his father. Vorlin trained Rinato to become a noble as he wish for the boy to take his title and be his Heir. This was a bit to big for Rinato that rather work at the shipyard. The shipyard was the place to sneak out to. He used to sit for hours and look at the ships getting built. He dreamed about going to a space dock. But Vorlin didn’t want to hear about it. At least he could sneak out to the City and go to the pubs once in a while as he was of age for a Katech to drink.